Fairy Tail's Devil Dogs
by Redeemer9855
Summary: "Marines Don't Die, We Just Go To Hell and Regroup", -Anonymous. When a team of U.S. Marines are transported to Fiore by unknown means, what do they do? Who do they turn to while in a world they knows little-next-to-nothing about? Why...Fairy Tail of course! Follow these Devil Dogs as they take the world of Fairy Tail by storm. (Major OCxCanon Pairings/Will include other Animes)
1. The Warriors Song - Hard Corps

The eagle born to those who pledged their lives and sacred honor was smiled upon by God and freed from chains and iron collar. He is held aloft on unity and by history revered; for preserving peace through strength his wings now reach across two hundred years. But for each of those and one year more, God has smiled upon The Corps, from the Barbary Coast to the Eastern Sand, by sword, by gun, or by bare hand. So it's been, and shall be weighed: though many are born, few are "made". Faithful Always, they shall remain, dogs to loose when war is waged.

I am a Marine on the beach, I'm a killin' machine, with a need to bleed you when the light goes green, best believe, I'm in a zone to be, from my Yin to my Yang to my Yang Tze. Put a grin on my chin, come to me, 'cuz I'll win, I'm one-of-a-kind and I'll bring death to the place you're about to be: another river of blood runnin' under my feet. Forged in a fire lit long ago, stand next to me, you'll never stand alone. I'm last to leave, but the first to go, Hard Corps is the only way I know. I feed on the fear of the devil inside of the enemy faces in my sights: aim with the hand, shoot with the mind, kill with a heart like arctic ice.

I am a Devil-Dog I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song.

I bask in the glow of the rising war, lay waste to the ground of an enemy shore, wade through the blood spilled on the floor, and if another one stands I'll kill some more. Bullet in the breech and a fire in me, like a cigarette thrown to gasoline, if death don't bring you fear then death ain't brought by no Marine. Come to the nightmare, come to me, deep down in the dark where the devil be, in the maw with the jaws and the razor teeth, where the brimstone burns and the angel weeps. Call to the gods if I cross your path and my silhouette hangs like a body bag; hope is a moment now long past, the shadow of death is the one I cast.

I am a Devil-Dog I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song. Hell has no demon I won't overcome, I am a warrior and this is my song.

Now I live lean and I mean to inflict the grief, and the least of me's still out of your reach. The killing machine's gonna do the deed, until the river runs dry and my last breath leaves. Chin in the air with a head held high, I'll stand in the path of the enemy line. Feel no fear, know my pride: for God and Country I'll end your life.

I am a Devil-Dog, I'm marching on, I am a warrior and this is my song. Hell has no demon I won't overcome, I am a warrior and this is my song. I made the devil himself turn and run, I am a warrior and this is my song. Into the fire I will keep marchin' on...

Oorah, Marine Corps, Get Some!


	2. Castello's Journal

_Lt. Jack Castello, United States Marine Corps, Daimon Division, 767th Regiment, Fireteam Onyx_  
 _Journal Entry #68, August 20, 2014, Day 42 of 50:_

 _I remember that day. Still fresh in my mind, even after all this time. It was a sunny day in the deserts of Kazhikistan. Hell, it's ALWAYS a sunny day in the desert._

 _Our unit had just gotten a fresh batch of recruits. They were fresh outta boot, greener than grass._

 _It didn't even take a full hour before we were attacked by insurgent forces. Shouldn't have been a surprise, with the melting pot that is the Middle East, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner. It happened in a flash and just like that it was over._

 _Though, we suffered casualties, of course. We lost a veteran of our unit, Gunnery Sergeant Jimmy Eisenov was killed when a stray bullet from an insurgents AK, a '103 series I think, pierced his abdomen. We also lost a few of the newbies: Privates Colin Nicholis and Victor Gergory were shot with insurgent AK-74s, Private Jeremy Gerome was killed by a sniper, and Private Samuel Terence was killed when he...when, he...when he sacrificed himself by throwing himself on an enemy grenade._

 _Then, there were the survivors, myself included. We buried the dead, said a small prayer, and moved on. The veterans all have their own way of coping with the losses. Some, such as Staff Sergeant William Forbes, smoke an extra cigarette for the men he couldn't share one with._

 _Others, such as Sergeant Major Joshua Gonzales and myself, crack open a bottle of 'Daniels and drink to their memories._

 _But, a few of the new guys couldn't take it. Two of the newbies, Privates Timothy Walters and Franklin Hoseph shot themselves with their sidearms. Private T.J. Williams, a man of a weak liver, drowned it with a bottle of Jack._

 _That's about it, don't like to dwell on it, else I do and down a pint of bourbon. My head and liver's already kicking my ass for over drinking with the division commander and regiment CO's..._

 _Lieutenant Jackson Thomas Castello_


	3. Hell in a Hand Basket (Pt 1)

(Lt. Castello's P.O.V.)

Our unit was assigned to the Klan'Dar Region, the Pajuk Province to be more specific.

We were to supposed rendezvous with the 267th Expeditionary Force and head into New Khaldahar, the second largest city in Kazhikistan. The city was under the control of Al-Asaad and his militia, intel has us believe it's his base of operations. Objective is simple- Kill Al-Asaad, liberate any-and-all civilians, and take the city.

I was in a LAV-26 Stryker, callsign Bandit 2-3, with the rest of my Fireteam. I was seated on the right side, closest to the off-ramp. A CO should lead his men from the front, not follow up from behind. Seated right next to me was my second-in-command and brother-in-everything-but-blood, Sergeant Major Joshua Gonzales, or Gaz as he is lovingly called. Next to him is Master Sergeant Thomas Bradshaw, or Brody. Next to him was Gunnery Sergeant Lucas Gordon, or Lugo.

Right in front of me was First Sergeant Keith Imlay. On his left, my right, was Corporal Joesph Rivettei. Seated next to him were the two of the newest additions to our unit: Private First Class Prichard MacGivord and to his left, Private First Class Charlotte Duvlin, one of the three females assigned to the unit.

"Lt. Castello", I heard the driver call. Leaning over, I saw him peer his head from around the drivers seat, "We're one klick from the AO sir, t-minus twenty till we hit. You got any words of wisdom, now's the time sir."

Nodding, I stood up, placing my hand palm-up against the APCs ceiling, arching my back slightly as to not bash my head on it. Can't begin the Op. with a concussion now can I?

"Alright shitstains and madam", I bowed slightly towards PFC Duvlin, "We are heading into New Khaladahar. Intel suggests that Al-Asaad's been using this place as his own personal D.C., commanding his forces from the cozy confines of some fancy-as-all-fuck hotel."

I looked around, seeing the marines nodding along, while also noting some dirty looks, namely from Gaz and Brody. "I assume you remember Al-Asaad? The quote-on-quote "genius" behind the massacres in Turkey and Hungary? Let's not forget the embassy bombings and the destruction of the Baghdad Mosque."

The marines faces darkened. It's correct to say Double A isn't held in high regard around the world.

"Also, Al-Asaad's been, quote-on-quote, collecting civilians from around the region. No one knows why his doing this. Intel has numerous theories ranging from the most likely, that being that they're slaves for sex, labor, etc., etc.", another look around gave me the signal to continue, "too the least likely...that they're test subjects for some...Trans-Dimensional Portal Device."

I shook my head as the marines just laughed. Even the driver giggled.

"Ah the shit those intel' guys come up with", Lugo sighed. We all made noises of agreement.

"T-minus ten sir"

I nodded. Enough time wasted on enemy hatred and idiot intelligence. Actual mission objectives are necessary in a by-the-books op.

"When we hit the drop-off, we'll team-up with Fire teams Brooklyn, Queensland and Houston. Together we'll advance to Hardline Alpha and assist Whiskey Company in the attack-and-capture of it. After we have Alpha under control, we'll split up: Houston and Queensland will team and move to Hardline Bravos east side and assist Foxtrot company, We team up with Brooklyn and remain with Whiskey as we hit the north. Bravo is the middle of the proverbial sea-saw, the success of this op hinges on us taking Bravo with low-moderate casualties. Since the middle's weather forecast is volcanic, we'll have the assistance of Viking and Sarasota Company. Our Russian and British allies will handle the southern and western areas.

"After the capture of Hardline Bravo, all forces will push towards the Hardpoint, which has been dubbed "Sabers' Rest". After annihilating Al-Asaad, we begin sweep-and-clear operations. Once the city's clear we pull out and this place is bombed to kingdom come. All the while protecting and EVACing the civilians.

"Finally, this operation will be under the command of Admiral Ironsides, along with Lt. Commander Vireaxy (V-ear-x-cy) and Major Lucason."

"T-MINUS ZERO! WE'RE IN THE SHIT! TEN MINUTES UNTIL WE HIT THE DROP POINT!"

Suddenly the Stryker began to shake. Explosions could be heard through the armor. Taking a seat, I quickly turned on my radio, and the interior was echoing with the company and Fireteam actuals confirming mission status:

"Trident Actual: Green Light"

"Viking Actual: Green Light"

"Whiskey Actual: Green Light"

"Foxtrot Actual: Green Light"

"Arkham Actual: Green Light"

With my team confirmed for active status, we began checking and readying our gear. Like every soldier, we all had are different ways of readying up.

I began by checking my vest: from ammo pouches to grenade pouches. Checked my pads, boots, gloves, and vest itself for any tears or loose stitching. Finally, I moved on to my electronics: phone, wristband, earpiece and Combat-Tactical HUD.

With the equipment and armor checked and double checked. I moved to my weapons.

My primary of choice is an HK 416 assault rifle. It was combined with a Hybrid Sight (EOTech/Holo Sight w/ 2x Magnification Scope), fast-mag release, padded stock and compensated flash hider. On the mag hold had the Arkham Team Insignia.

My secondary was a Sig Saur P226 Elite. It had a compensated heavy barrel, quick-release magazine, and enhanced glow-sights. On the grip was the Arkham Team Insignia.

After checking and double checking my weapons, the longest ten minutes in history came to an end when the Stryker came to a halt, and the ramp lowered and the driver yelled, "THIS IS YOUR STOP SIR! GIVE'EM HELL! GO! GO! GO!"

With that said, the marines and myself rushed outside of the LAV into a sandy hell. Artillery shells detonated upon impact with the dunes, throwing sand and shrapnel in every direction. Marines shouting orders to their men. 'Choppers and Jets screamed all over the sky, commencing firing solutions, strafe runs, and airstrikes on Commands order.

"Lieutenant Castello!"

Turning to the voice, I saw that it was Arkham 2-1, the second half of my unit. The origin of the voice being Staff Sergeant William Forbes, a man who's been with the unit before I was even assigned.

Weird, now that I think about it. Forbes is the most experienced of all of us, and I'M Fireteam lead. But I'm sure he has his reasons, and I'm not one to question Commands decisions.

Blinking quickly, I re-focused to the here-and-now.

With Forbes was the rest of Arkham team. Sergeant David Lance, Sergeant Kassim Nashir, Lance Corporal Theodore "Theo" Alvarez and the final three rookies: Private First Class Gordan FitzMorgan, Private First Class Tanya Kivson and Private First Class Shino Kobyakawa.

'Sorta off topic', I thought to myself, 'but has anyone ever noticed that when your taking in your surroundings, in seems to take minutes, hell even stronghours/strong when you think about it? Yet in all actuality it only takes a few seconds? ...weird, interesting, but weird nonetheless'

Shaking my head slightly, I focused on the situation at hand, "Alright Arkham Team form-up. We're Oscar Mike Hardline Alpha. Weapons up and stay frosty, this is the prelude to the first act. Anything can happen", I paused, quickly looking at each marine under my command, "I can't promise you a trip home; but keep your guard up and your weapons ready, and I'll make damn sure you have fighting chance"

Theo stepped forward, "I'll find my own way home lieutenant"

I nodded, "Alright Arkham, let's go kill some bad guys. Ooorah?"

"Ooorah!"

"Damn straight"

(to be continued...)


	4. Character Info: Lt Jack Castello

**PERSONAL INFO.**

 **Name:** Jackson Thomas Castello

 **Personality:** ( _In Solder Mode_ ) Cold, Calm, Collected, Commanding, Keeps emotions under control/( _In Civilian Mode_ ) Calm, Collected, Friendly/Brotherly, Firm in his beliefs of equality

 **Age Birthday:** 29 (Ages as the story continues), July 12, 1985

 **Sex/Gender:** Male

 **Ethnicity:** Italian-American, White, non-Hispanic

 **Hair color/style:** Obsidian (black), Caesar-cut

 **Citizenship:** American

 **Birthplace:** Fairhaven, California

 **Hometown:** (Same as above)

 **Place of Residence:** Fort Tomahawk, Fairhaven, California

 **CAREER INFO.**

 **Place of Employment:** United States Marine Corps

 **Occupation/Role:** Infantry Officer

 **Rank:** Lieutenant

 **Unit:** Fireteam Arkham; 767th Regiment; Daimon Division

 **Unit Position/Role:** Fireteam leader

Loadout:

 **Primary:** Heckler Koch 416 Assault Rifle w/ Hybrid Sight (EOTech/Holo Sight 2x Magnification Scope), Faster-Magazine (Fast-Mag) Release, Padded Stock, Compensated Flash Hider, and Arkham Team Insignia on mag hold

 **Secondary:** Sig Saur P226 Elite w/ Enhanced Glow-Sights, Quicker-Release (Quick-Release) Magazine, Compensated Heavy Barrel, and Arkham Team Insignia on the grip

 **Knife:** Survival w/ carbon fiber hilt, 5" stainless steel blade and Arkham Team Insignia on the base of the blade

 **ARKHAM TEAM: ROSTER THOUGHTS**

 **Arkham 1-1:**

Sergeant Major Joshua "Gaz" Gonzales (My brother-in-everything-but-blood...I can think of no one else I'd rather have watching my back. The definition of a True Marine)

First Sergeant Keith Imlay (Quiet kid, at least until you get to know him. Loyal to a fault. What he lacks in social skill he makes up for in Explosives Ammunition expertise)

Master Sergeant Thomas "Brody" Bradshaw (Definitely NOT someone you wanna fuck with. A badass through-and-through, and an expert with heavy weapons, there's no one else I'd rather have giving Arkham supporting fire)

Gunnery Sergeant Lucas "Lugo" Gordon (Where to start...what he lacks in verbal control he more than makes up for with his marksmanship and scouting techniques. Just wish he'd think before he spoke...he never shuts the fuck up. Half-a the time I wonder if he even hears the shit that comes outta his mouth)

Corporal Joseph Rivettei (Our "Designated Marksman". Whereas Lugo excels at long range, Rivettei is mid-range specialist. A master with DMRs, He puts his sights on it, it's as good as dead)

Private First Class Prichard MacGivord (Not much I can say here. He's new, but I can tell he's got the makings of a great marine. His favorite colors red, feel like that should mean something...I dunno)

Private First Class Charlotte Duvlin (Same as above. Can't say a lot other than I have high hopes for 'er)

 **Arkham 2-1:**

Staff Sergeant William Forbes (The "Old Man" of the team. Still boggles the shit outta me...why am I Arkham leader, and he isn't?)

Sergeant David Lance (The only man I know who can drink me under the table and still have a straight face. He's Explosive Ordinance Disposal. I feel like I should be worried.)

Sergeant Kassim Nashir (Now...here's a man who's earned my respect, my trust, and the honor of being my brother. An Afghan native, he's been shouted at, spat on, beaten', and disowned...just for helping a wounded marine. Where they wished death upon him, I offered him my hand. He's more than a marine, he's family. And I don't know about you, but I'll do anything for my family)

Lance Corporal Theodore "Theo" Alvarez (I Can't speak for Theo. He's a recent addition, been with us for a few tours. Doesn't talk much, though I've heard great things about him. Heard...rumors...about his last unit, that they were killed in an op gone wrong. He...seems to be handling it fine, I just...hope he doesn't push it down before it pushes back. Hard. That...never ends...well)

Private First Class Gordan FitzMorgan (He was a corporal in the S.A.S., but volunteered to take a two-year tour with the marines to expand his experience. Surprise, surprise, he was assigned to Fireteam Arkham. Look forward to working with him)

Private First Class Tanya Kivson (A Ruskie with a fiery personality. Mother was Spetsnaz and Father was KGB...yay)

Private First Class Shino Kobyakawa (A Sergeant from the JSDF, like FitzMorgan, Kobyakawa volunteered to fight with the marines; Unlike FitzMorgan, Kobyakawa volunteered for a five-year tour, with the chance to sign up for another five years, or become a liason between the JSDF and the Corps, as well as a permanent member of Arkham team. From the look on her face I think I know what her decision's going to be)


End file.
